Joshua Hutchinson Art Pieces Perseus and the Gorgons
The following are three artisitic representations of the Perseus Myth, specifically that of his interactions with the Gorgons. Perseus and the Gorgons 1. Delos B7263: Early Greek Myth pg. 306 Location: Delos, Greece Name of Museum: Archaeological Museum Accession Number: B7263 http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/treesearch.php?source=100&term=Graiai+3%2C+Perseus&modus=1 iconiclimc 2. Boston 1970.237: Early Greek Myth Pg. 306 Location: Boston, Massachusetts Name of Museum: Museum of Fine Arts Boston Accession Number: 1970.237 https://www.mfa.org/collections/object/mixing-bowl-bell-krater-154107 Museum of Fine Arts Boston Website 3. NY 45.11.1: Early Greek Myth Pg. 307 Location: New York, New York Name of Museum: Metropolitan Museum of Art Accession Number: 45.11.1 http://www.theoi.com/Gallery/P23.6.html Theoi Database Assessment of Boston 1970.237 On page 306 of Timothy Gantz’s “Early Greek Myth” he provides the citation (Boston 1970.237) when discussing the decapitation of Medusa. This citation refers to a Ceramic, Red-Figure Bell Krater (Mixing Bowl). This bowl, which is currently held at the Museum of Fine Art in Boston, Massachusetts, dates back to approximately 400-385 B.C. placing it from the Classical Period of ancient Greece. This bowl was produced in Apulia, Italy. As previously stated, the Bell Krater contains a visual presentation of the scene in which Perseus decapitates Medusa, assisted by Athena. Perseus is shown to the far left of the image holding a spear and wearing a helmet and cape, recognizable through the winged sandals gifted to him. Athena is presented to the right of Perseus, although she is the center of the image, recognizable through her trademark shield and spear. While Athena is recognizable, she is presented differently than usual, as she is wearing a white dress rather than her typical armor. Athena is holding the freshly severed head of Medusa, which is reflected rather accurately, up-side down in Athena’s shield. On the far right of the image stands Hermes, although difficult to recognize, holding his trademark winged-staff. Due to the height at which Athena holds the severed head, the eyes of those present are cast downwards, towards the shield, as to avoid looking into the eyes of the Gorgon. In both Apollodorus’ Library ''(ApB 2.4.2) as well as Ovid’s ''Metamorphoses ''(Met 4.782-3),'' Perseus cuts off the head of Medusa by looking at her in the reflection of a shield. The main difference between the versions is that in Apollodorus’ telling of the tale, Athena is present when Perseus decapitates Medusa. The artwork on the Bell Krater is similar to Apollodorus’ story in the sense that Athena is presented holding the severed head of Medusa, presumably immediately after the act of removing it from the body. However, the image on the pottery differs from Apollodorus’ telling, as Athena is represented in white garments rather than the armor she would be assumed to be adorned in during combat. A final, larger difference can be noted in the presence of Hermes in the image on the pottery. In neither of the literary sources is Hermes mentioned as being present during the act of the decapitation. On a personal note, I do not particularly find anything significant about this piece. Aside from its rather well kempt preservation, the piece itself does not appear to be anything special. As for its representation of the myth, I do feel that it is significant that the piece adorns details pertinent to the tale. Details such as the direction of the characters eyes in the picture, as well as the reflection of the severed head in the bronze shield, work well together to add a sense of reality to the literary sources of the tale. As previously mentioned, the fact that Athena is shown in more feminine, white garments, rather than her typical masculine armor, is important to mention. Bibliography of literary sources used: Apollodorus. Library. Translated by Sir James George Frazer. London: Cambridge, MA, Harvard University Press, 1921. Gantz, Timothy. Early Greek Myth. John Hopkins University Press, 1993. Ovid. Metamorphoses. Translated by Arthur Golding. London: W. Seres, 1567.